


Belly Soft

by DarknessAndFyre



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre
Summary: Crowley loves his soft Angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 132





	Belly Soft

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi. This is my first fic. I have more in mind, but this came to me this morning and it had to be written. I will write more fics, I have lots brewing in my head. So, yeah, enjoy.

Crowley had always loved Aziraphale's belly. Right from the early days, when they stood close to one another, silently appreciating each others forms. And now, well, he just appreciated it even more as he was allowed to touch and softly smooth his hand over said belly.  
When they first became lover's, it was very soft and gentle, Aziraphale was soft and Crowley was gentle. Honestly, Aziraphale was so touch starved from the other Angels being arseholes, he had welcomed the Demon into his outstretched arms with a happy longing.

Crowley's favourite position to sleep in was with his head softly nestled on his Angel's stomach (Aziraphale didn't mind at all because he got to run his fingers through Crowley's luscious hair). It was a win/win situation for both of them.  
Crowley came into the bedroom, tired from a night of low level mischief and tricks. Aziraphale was on the bed with the covers just resting up to his belly. Crowley smiled and thought "how lovely" his second thought was "I should take advantage of this."

So he changed into a tiny snake and slithered up to his love's belly. Just nudging the belly slightly to cause an indentation, he then curled up and was peacefully sleeping in no time. Aziraphale opened one eye, saw what Crowley had become and what he was doing, sleeping on his Angel's soft belly. He sighed happily and whispered, "wily old serpent".


End file.
